falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Aces
}} The Aces is the theater in The Tops casino in New Vegas. Layout The Aces is set up like a traditional lounge theater. There is a bar in the left corner where you can purchase drinks, booths and tables to sit and a stage in the front. There are usually a number of gamblers in The Aces, as well as Tommy Torini and the members of the Rad Pack. Any of the acts you recruit in the quest Talent Pool will be there as well. Performing acts You can find new acts for the manager, Tommy Torini, by completing Talent Pool. The acts follow a set schedule. At the beginning of the game, only The Rad Pack performs, but as you recruit other acts, they will start performing at their scheduled times, and their names will appear on the lighted sign on the Strip. To see a particular show, go to the Aces Theater, and use the wait command to wait until just before, or a little after their start time. If you wait until shortly after the start time, the performance will begin from the beginning; you don't need to hit the time on the nose. * 1:00 PM Hadrian the ghoul of Guffaws * 4:00 PM Billy Knight the "King of Zing" * 6:00 PM The Rad Pack Song and Dance Revue * 8:00 PM Singing Sensation Bruce Isaac * 10:00 PM The Lonesome Drifter Notes * Hadrian has customized insults for the player depending on his or her gender and stats. For example, a low-Intelligence player will be ridiculed for being stupid. * The Rad Pack dance to the tune "Manhattan". * Bruce Isaac sings the song "Cobwebs and Rainbows". * The Lonesome Drifter plays and sings, randomly, one of the following songs: ** "Home on the Wastes" ** "New Vegas Valley" ** "Streets of New Reno" * The Lonesome Drifter's and Bruce Isaac's singing voices are both performed by J.E. Sawyer, who also wrote or co-wrote their songs. * After completing the Talent Pool quest, if you clip ( ) out of the front door, turn left and look up you will see a headstone cross named drifter, a bathtub named Bruce and a baby stroller named rad pack. You can interact with each object but only the bathtub and baby stroller will respond with "What do you need?" and the option "See you later". If you clip through the wall to your immediate right as you walk in, you can find an object named "Lily's Grand kids recording". Appearances The Aces appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes In the Aces theater, there are 3 entertainers called "The RAD Pack". This is a reference to the famous Vegas group of Frank Sinatra, Sammy Davis Jr., Peter Lawford, Joey Bishop, and Dean Martin. This quintet was called "The Rat Pack" during its years of fame in the early 1960s. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin and Sammy Davis Jr. were considered to be the leading members. Bugs * If the player has completed Talent Pool successfully, but one of the performers won't perform at the correct time, or one is stuck on stage and won't leave, it may be possible to reset the performance scripts using the console. While in the Aces theater, activate the console and type . Leave the console and see if things have returned to normal. Wait for one of the performances to start and see if it starts correctly. If not, go back into the console and continue. Type . You'll see a list of variables for the performances quest. If one of the variables is 1, set it to 0 using, for example . Exit the console and wait to see things have returned to normal. Wait for one of the performances to start and see if it starts correctly. Using the console disables achievements for the rest of that play session, so if things appear to be fixed, save a new game, exit the game completely, then restart and reload the save so you'll continue to get achievements. * If the player kill the Lonesome Drifter or Bruce Isaac while he is singing, the song will continue to be played to the end after the performer's death. Category:Tops Category:All Roads locations Category:Bars ru:Театр "Туз" de:Das Aces Theater uk:Театр «Туз»